1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a display unit having a thin-film transistor (TFT) and an organic light-emitting device, and a desired image is produced when the organic light-emitting device receives a suitable driving signal from the TFT and emits light.
Here, the TFT has a structure in which a gate electrode, an active layer, and source/drain electrodes are stacked on a substrate. Therefore, when a current is applied to the gate electrode via a circuit integrated in the substrate, the current flows to the source/drain electrodes via the active layer, and at the same time, the current flows to a pixel electrode of the organic light-emitting device coupled to the source/drain electrodes.
Furthermore, the organic light-emitting device includes the pixel electrode, a counter electrode facing the pixel electrode, and a light emitting layer interposed therebetween. When a current flows to the pixel electrode via the TFT as described above, a suitable voltage is formed between the counter electrode and the pixel electrode, and thus, light is emitted by the light emitting layer. As a result, an image is produced.
Therefore, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes so-called Vdd wiring and Vss wiring as electric wirings for respectively applying voltages to the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. An organic light-emitting display apparatus further includes various wirings, such as a gate wiring for a scan signal, a data signal wiring, a control signal wiring for controlling a control timing for applying a current to the gate electrode, etc.
However, since currents flow in all such wirings, if such wirings closely overlap each other, partial capacitance loads may be formed, and thus, signals might not be accurately transmitted. For example, a capacitance may be formed between overlapped wirings to thereby delay transmission of a control signal, and thus, control timing may become inaccurate.
Since such wirings are all arranged in a TFT substrate that includes the TFT, gaps between the wirings are as narrow as several μm, and thus, delayed transmission of control signals due to capacitance loads may become serious if the wirings overlap each other.